When the past truth is revealed
by snowsparklegems
Summary: Cerita ini tentang Misaki yang tidak sengaja mengetahui tentang masa lalu bahwa dosennya, Kamijou, pernah melakukan "hubungan" dengan Usagi-san miliknya tersayang.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini fic pertama Snow-chan di fandom Junjou Romantica.**

**Sebenernya si Snow-chan sedikit malu mengakui kalau Snow-chan itu seorang fujoshi. :D**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica miliknya Shungiku Nakamura**

**Fic ini punyanya Snow-chan**

**RATE: T  
><strong>

**WARNING: typos, OOC, OOT, rate bisa berubah  
><strong>

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>"Hahhhh... Hari ini lelah sekali. Ternyata bekerja itu walau sesuai dengan yang kita sukai tetap saja melelahkan," ungkap Misaki kelelahan. "Mungkin lebih baik aku ke cafe disana dulu."<p>

Misaki tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangatnya lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang dikenalnya. "Apa maksudmu menanyakan itu, Nowaki?" ucap sumber suara tersebut.

"DEVIL KAMIJYOU! What the hell he's doing here! Mati aku," teriak Misaki dalam hatinya sambil bercucuran keringat dingin dan gemetaran hebat. Walaupun sudah bekerja, Misaki belum sepenuhnya lulus kuliah dan masih mendapatkan kelasnya Kamijyou Hiroki dosen yang bagaikan iblis. Misaki tengah dalam fase ketakutan setengah mati karena berhadapan punggung dengan punggung dengan Devil Kamijyou.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja seperti apa hubunganmu dulu dengan Usami Akihiko-san. Aku melihat kamu menyimpan foto kalian berdua dengan sangat baik, padahal kau kan bukan orang yang akan menyimpan foto seperti itu. Aku hanya tahu kau dulu mencintainya walau bertepuk sebelah tangan itu saja," ungkap lawan bicara Kamijyou.

"Eh.. Kok mereka membicarakan Usagi-san?" Misaki penasaran dan mengintip siapa lawan bicara Kamijou. "Lho itukan kakak yang jualan bunga di florist di seberang kafe? Ada apa sebenernya ini?" batin Misaki yang bertekad untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Hiro-san," ungkap Nowaki dengan lembut. "Makanya aku ingin tahu mengenaimu lebih dalam lagi, karena dirimulah yang terpenting di hidupku," lanjutnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kamijou dan mengecup lembut tangan tersebut. Kamijou memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dengan muka merah padam. "Apa-apaan kau di muka umum begini, Nowaki!" seru Kamijou.

"Eh, tunggu apa maksudnya ini? Jadi, Kamijou-sensei itu GAY? Terlebih lagi, the devil of M University ternyata UKE! What!" Batin Misaki dengan kaget. "Lalu, apa yang dimaksud dengan Kamijou-sensei menyukai Usagi-san? Usagi-san memang pernah bilang sih kalau dia berteman dengan Kamijou-sensei dari SD, tapi apa maksudnya suka itu?" Misaki bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

"Kumohon, ceritakan padaku, Hiro-san," ucap Nowaki lagi.

"Eh.., itu.., ba-baiklah..," jawab Kamijou dengan terbata-bata.

"Ketika aku SD dulu, aku selalu memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti berbagai kegiatan, aku jadi stress sendiri, tapi tidak bisa berhenti karena prestasiku juga bagus. Kau tahukan aku paling tidak suka kalah. Ketika aku kabur dari kursus ke markas rahasiaku waktu kecil, awalnya aku ingin menyendiri karena sedang menangis, tapi malah ketemu dengan Akihiko yang waktu itu baru pindah ke dekat rumahku. Singkatnya dia menghiburku yang sedang tak karuan dan menciumku supaya aku berhenti berteriak-teriak. Akihiko sering sekali menolongku, baik ketika aku hampir tenggelam dan masih banyak lagi. Aku pun jatuh cinta padanya sejak aku masih kecil," Kamijou mengawali cerita panjangnya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi ketika aku pertama bertemu denganmu waktu itu? Pasti terjadi sesuatukan antara kau dan Usami-san?" tanya Nowaki lagi. Nowaki menahan perasaan cemburunya mendengar cerita dari kekasihnya itu. Rasa penasaran dan rasa percaya kepada Hiro-san tersayang bahwa saat ini yg dicintainya hanya Nowaki saja mengalahkan rasa cemburunya.

"Waktu itu, Takahiro, orang yang dicintai Akihiko jadian dengan seorang cewek. Akihiko, walaupun nampak kuat aku tahu kalau dia patah hati. Aku pun mengambil kesempatan itu. Aku yang tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya langsung, memintanya untuk menutup matanya dengan sehelai kain dan menganggapku sebagai Takahiro. Kami pun berhubungan, namun Akihiko memanggil nama Takahiro di tengah-tengah. Melihat ekspresi Akihiko yang sangat bersalah dan tersiksa, aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi," ceritanya.

"APA! Jadi Usagi-san dan Kamijou-sensei pernah melakukan itu! Dasar pervert old-man! Baka-Usagi!" teriak Misaki dalam hatinya. "Yang benar saja! Apa-apaan dia itu!" Tanpa sadar Misaki meneteskan air mata, dan karena emosinya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi tanpa sadar Misaki menggebrak meja dan langsung melempar uang kepada kasir dan lari keluar kafe.

"Ta-ka-hashi Misaki-kun?" Ucap Kamijou lirih karena kaget tidak disangka orang yang duduk di belakangnya adalah salah satu mahasiswanya yang sering ia marahi dan juga kaget karena Misaki yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan lari keluar.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi! Dan kenapa aku menangis sekarang?" Misaki yang masih emosi berlari menerobos pintu tempat tinggalnya. Wajahnya benar-benar banjir air mata dan otaknya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sehingga benar-benar lupa dengan kemungkinan akan bertemu dengan Usami.

Usami yang melihat keadaan Misaki yang aneh pun segera menghadangnya. Dia bertanya pada Misaki, "Hey ada apa? Kau kenapa? Ada yang terluka? Kenapa kau jadi kusut begin?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkannya dengan penuh rasa cemas. Tidak tahan melihat Misaki yang tidak berhenti menangis, dia berusaha mencium bibir Misaki agar anak tersebut tidak menangis lagi. Misaki dengan tenaga entah darimana mendorong Usami jauh-jauh sekuat tenaga yang mana tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia langsung berlari ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, lalu mendorong lemari agar pintu kamarnya tak dapat didobrak dari luar oleh si pemilik rumah.

"Misaki! Misaki! Kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Hey! Buka pintunya Misaki! Hey! Misaki!" Teriak Usami menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Misaki dengan panik. Sedangkan di balik pintu tersebut, Misaki hanya terduduk dan menangis dan terus menangis dan dia sendiri tak paham mengapa perasaannya menjadi kacau seperti itu. Dia hanya menangis, menangis, dan menangis terus.

* * *

><p><strong>Huehhhh... Pendek ya... Sebenernya Snow-chan lagi kena Writer's Block untuk lanjutin fic di fandom sebelah.<strong>

**Eh... Malah dapet ide nulis fic ini.**

**Kalo di tanya soal lemonnya... Hmmm... Bakal ada gak ya?**

**Jangan lupa review ya ;) But no flaming okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga XD**

**Pertama kalinya Snow-chan ngerjain lemon, maaf kalo gaje dan jelek.**

**Langsung dibaca saja :D**

**Disclaimer : Junjou Romantica punyanya Shungiku Nakamura**

**Fic ini punya Snow**

**Warning: typo, lemon, mature scene, OOT, OOC, gaje, rada PWP (mungkin)**

**Don't like, don't read, No flame ;)**

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san... Usagi-san...," igau Misaki dalam tidurnya. Misaki jatuh tertidur setelah terlalu lama menangis. "Bletak!" Tanpa sengaja Misaki oleng dari posisi sebelumnya sehingga kepalanya membentur lantai. "Aduh!" Misaki berteriak keras dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dan memijat lehernya dia bergumam, "Tidur sambil duduk ternyata sakit juga ya." Misaki keluar kamarnya sambil mengendap-endap. Dia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun dalam keadaannya yang sedang kacau itu. Bagaimana tidak, matanya sembab dan bengkak selain itu bekas air matanya yang sudah mengering membekas di wajahnya. Misaki langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelahnya, dia langsung menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. "Aku ada rapat di Marukawa untuk membahas novel baruku." Pesan tersebut terpampang diatas sebuah kertas yang ditempelkan di pintu kulkas. "Sepertinya aku aman untuk sementara," batin Misaki sambil menghela nafas. Setelah selesai makan dan memasak dia menulis pesan untuk Usami bahwa dia akan menginap dirumah temannya hari ini dan makanan sudah disiapkan, tinggal dipanaskan saja. Misaki memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Sumi-senpai untuk sementara dan memutuskan me-non-aktifkan handphone-nya. Setidaknya dia aman dari Usami untuk sementara waktu.<p>

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum-minum saja, Misaki?" ajak Sumi-senpai, "sekalian untuk merayakan diterimanya kau di Marukawa. Aku kan hanya mengucapkan selamat via telepon waktu itu."

"Boleh saja, kurasa aku juga sedang ingin minum," jawab Misaki dengan enteng dan datar.

"Hee, tapi kau yakin tidak akan tertidur lagi kalau kebanyakan minum kan? Bisa-bisa aku yang repot nantinya," ledek Sumi-senpai.

"Yah, terserahlah, padahal senpai yang mengajakku pergi minum," ujar Misaki kesal.

.

.

.

"Lalu, ada apa denganmu,Misaki? Jujur saja kau hari ini tampak sangat mengerikan," ucap Sumi-senpai sambil menuangkan sake dan memberikannya pada Misaki, "auramu itu sangat-sangat gelap, aku sampai sedikit takut."

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Misaki sambil menyambar cawan sake yang disuguhkan senpainya itu dan langsung menengguknya sampai habis, "tambah!"

"Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja. Pasti ada masalah, berhubungan dengan Usami-sensei kan?" Ucapnya sambil menyuguhkan sake lagi kepada juniornya itu.

Misaki menyambar dan menengguknya lagi tanpa menjawab apa-apa lalu menambah sake lagi. Sumi-senpai terpana melihat juniornya yang biasanya tidak kuat minum itu tiba-tiba saja jadi kuat minum banyak seperti itu.

"Misaki, kurasa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menginap hari ini. Ternyata ayahku hari ini pulang, sepertinya konferensi yang dihadirinya diselesaikan sehari lebih awal. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja," ujar Sumi-senpai.

"Hoehh, jadi mau tak mau aku harus pulang malam ini, yang benar saja," batin Misaki sambil menghela nafas berat. Wajahnya yang memerah akibat sake dan hembusan nafas yang berat membuat dia seperti seorang yang baru putus cinta ataupun di-PHK.

.

.

.

"Semoga Usagi-san belum pulang, jadi aku bisa langsung mengunci kamarku dan tidur dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali keluar rumah," pikir Misaki yang baru saja sampai di depan tempat kediaman Usagi-san. Baru saja Misaki memegang kenop pintu, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Glek.." Misaki menelan ludah melihat orang yang membuka pintu. Laki-laki itu tampak terengah-engah dan bercucuran keringat dengan ekspresi gelisah setengah mati.

"Dari mana saja kau ini, hah! Pergi tanpa bilang langsung padaku, handphone tidak aktif, tidak meninggalkan nomor yang bisa dihubungi! Ada apa denganmu belakangan ini, sejak pulang kerja tadi sikapmu aneh sekali! Kau membuatku khawatir, tau!" Teriak Usami memarahi kekasihnya itu.

Misaki yang masih emosi dikarenakan apa yang didengarnya tadi siang hanya melemparkan ekspresi dingin. Bukannya dia tipe orang yang percaya sesuatu dari apa yang didengar dari orang lain saja, namun dia yakin dosennya yang menyerupai iblis itu tidak mungkin berbohong mengenai hal ini. Misaki menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa dan tanpa memedulikan Usami sedikitpun.

"Hei! Jawab aku! Misaki!" Usami yang sudah tidak sabaran pun menarik tangan Misaki.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu? Kenapa aku harus memberitahukan semuanya padamu? Memangnya apa urusanmu? Memangnya kau siapa?" Jawab Misaki dingin. Belum pernah Misaki bertindak seperti itu, walaupun berpikiran begitu tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengatakannya dengan cara itu. Minum-minum dan emosilah yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti orang lain.

"Hei! Bicara apa kau ini? Kau sakit ya?" Teriak Usami lagi. Tanpa sengaja tercium bau sake dari Misaki. "Kau habis minum-minum ya makanya kau jadi aneh? Berapa gelas yang kau tenggak, hah!" Usami berteriak lebih kencang lagi karena sangat kesal. Tentu saja dia kesal, belum pernah dia sepanik ini dan orang yang dia khawatirkan malah bersikap seperti itu.

"Hmm, sekitar 5 botol, Sumi-senpai yang mentraktirku. Sudahlah lagipula tidak penting juga. Aku mau ke kamarku sekarang," jawab Misaki cuek.

"Hei! Kau pergi dengan orang itu? Dan minum sebanyak itu? Yang benar saja, sejak kapan kau bisa minum sebanyak itu?" Usami makin kesal karena selain pergi tanpa kabar yang jelas ternyata Misaki pergi dengan seniornya padahal Usami sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan orang itu.

"None of your business!" Ucap Misaki dengan ketus sambil melepaskan cengkraman Usami. Dia pun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Usami langsung menyambar lengan Misaki dan menyeretnya ke kamarnya sendiri. Kali ini genggamannya lebih kencang.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku, hah?" Ujar Usami sambil menyeret Misaki.

Setelah masuk ke kamar, Usami mngunci pintunya dan langsung melempar Misaki ke ranjang. Dia pun mencium Misaki dengan segenap perasaannya. Namun, Misaki yang masih emosi dan mabuk mendorong Usami hingga menjauh dan terjatuh kebawah. Usami mendorong Misaki lagi, namun kali ini Misaki-lah yang sukses menempatkan Usami di ranjang. Misaki meletakkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di sisi kanan dan kiri Usami, dengan tatapan tajam Misaki menatap mata Usami dalam-dalam.

"Jadi seperti inikah yang dilakukan Kamijou-sensei kepadamu? Ini juga yang terjadi padamu di rumah Sumi-senpai waktu itu kan? Kau selalu ribut padaku tidak boleh dekat dengan si ini atau si itu, sedangkan kau sendiri tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Atau mungkin kau bukannya tidak bisa tapi tidak mau? Kau menikmatinya bukan?" Ucap Misaki sambil tetap menatap Usami dengan dingin.

"Hoi, apa maksudmu, hah!" Usami memprotes Misaki dan mendorongnya namun Misaki langsung menangkap kedua tangan Usami dan langsung menyambar pita Suzuki-san. Diikatnya kedua pergelangan tangan Usami dan ditautkannya pada salah satu kerangka tempat tidur.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan ketika tiap kali kita berhubungan, Usagi-san? Biasanya kubiarkan saja seperti itu karena kupikir hanya ada aku saja. Yah aku tahu kau pernah cerita kalau kau pernah berhubungan dengan wanita, kupikir hanya itu saja, kupikir kau menceritakan semua padaku. Padahal kau yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata bodoh seperti 'cinta' atau 'suka'. Kau anggap aku apa?" Ucap Misaki menumpahkan semua isi hatinya.

"Hei, apa mak-" ucap Usami yang terputus karena mulutnya disumbat oleh bibir Misaki. Misaki menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, tidak seperti Misaki yang biasa malu-malu. Ciumannya kali ini bisa dibilang mengerikan, karena merupakan ciuman yang penuh dengan emosi kemarahan.

"Usagi-san pernah bilang kalau aku segalanya bagimu kan? Semuanya bohong ya," Misaki mengucapkan hal itu sambil mencium leher Usami. Dengan segenap emosinya dia menandai Usami agar menjadi miliknya seorang.

"Padahal kau sendiri berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak asal dengan lelaki manapun juga, kan? Tapi sepertinya kenyataannya tidak begitu," ungkap Misaki kesal sambil membuka kancing kemeja Usami satu per satu lalu bibirnya yang lembut menjelajahi dada Usami yang bidang dan melakukan seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan Usami padanya. Usami yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Misaki. Tidak pernah disangkanya bahwa Misaki mampu melakukan hal seperti ini dengan mudahnya. Walau begitu diam-diam Usami menikmati sensasi yang dirasakannya juga.

Bibir Misaki pun sampai ke bagian perut Usami. Tangan Misaki pun sibuk membuka ikat pinggang Usami. Misaki melanjutkan kegiatannya, seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan Usami padanya.

"Hoi Misaki! Apa yang kau la-" teriakan Usami terputus oleh erangan kerasnya akibat sensasi yang di berikan Misaki.

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa selemah ini menghadapinya. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini," batin Usami yang sendirinya heran dengan reaksinya. Tentu saja dia tidak siap dengan serangan Misaki yang tiba-tiba dan mustahil terjadi dalam perkiraannya. Belum lagi dalam keadaan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedua tangannya terikat.

"Membalaskan dendam," jawab Misaki singkat. Lalu lidahnyapun melanjutkan kesibukannya yang seirama dengan gerakan tangannya yang semakin kasar yang membuat Usami mengerang keras dan gemetaran hebat.

"Hentikan main-mainnya, Misaki!" Usami yang sudah mulai bisa menguasai dirinya berteriak pada Misaki. Namun dalam sekejap Misaki mengangkat bagian bawah tubuh Usami dan mendorong paksa dirinya ke dalam tubuh Usami.

"Aku tidak main-main, Usagi-san!" Misaki menjawab kesal. Kali ini dia mempercepat gerakannya dan menekan semakin kasar. Dilumatnya bibir Usami dengan penuh nafsu untuk menunjukkan keseriusan, dan kemarahannya.

Usami mengerang makin keras. "Sial apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Ugh... Aghh..." Batin Usami sambil mengerang dan terkadang meringis perih.

"Misaki, hentikan!" Pinta Usami kepada Misaki. Usami merasakan dirinya sudah akan mencapai batasnya. Namun hal itu tidak dihiraukan Misaki sama sekali, dia malah menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat lagi dan juga lidahnya. Usami melengkungkan punggungnya dan mendesah panjang menandakan bahwa sudah batasnya.

Tak lama Misaki menghentikan gerakannya perlahan, melepaskan dirinya dari Usami lalu mencium pipinya dengan lembut. "Usagi-san, kau tahu? Aku ingin tahu tentangmu lebih lagi. Tidak adil bila hanya aku yang tidak tahu dengan siapa saja kau pernah berhubungan sedangkan kau tahu dengan siapa saja aku berhubungan," bisik Misaki pelan dan lembut lalu segera tertidur karena dirinya pun juga telah mencapai batasnya.

Usami terbelalak, lalu dia menyipitkan kembali matanya. Pita Suzuki-san yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Usami sudah melonggar sehingga tidak perlu banyak tenaga bagi Usami untuk melepaskan diri. Dia lalu mengelus kepala Misaki dan memeluk kekasihnya sambil berkata lirih, "sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Misaki? Dan apa yang menyebabkanmu jadi seperti ini?" Usami lalu mencium puncak kepala Misaki lalu menyusul Misaki ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>Yak, ternyata ceritanya masih berlanjut, Hehehe.<strong>

**Lemonnya jelek ya TT~TT gak tau harus pake kata-kata apa buat lemonnya.**

**Terus juga penulisan berantakan, maaf ya Snow memang gak bagus nilai Bahasa Indonesianya *ditabok***

**Review Please :) But no flame ;)**

**-Thank You-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow-chan is back! XD**

**Aduh maaf lama updatenya, writer's block melanda + urusin acara keluarga :D**

**Snow-chan agak kurang PD sih nulis chapter ini, si Usagi-san mendadak jadi lembut XD**

**Udah nikmati aja chapter terakhir ini :)**

****Disclaimer : Junjou Romantica punyanya Shungiku Nakamura****

**Fic ini punya Snow**

**Warning: typo, lemon, mature scene, OOT, OOC, gaje, rada PWP (mungkin)**

**Don't like, don't read, No flame ;)**

* * *

><p>Misaki membuka matanya perlahan mencoba untuk fokus agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Tak lama dia pun menoleh, waktu menunjukkan pukul 07:00 pagi di hari Minggu. Dia berusaha bangun sambil memegang kepalanya, entah kenapa dirasanya berat sekali.<p>

"Kenapa aku berada di kamar Usagi-san?" Batin Misaki setelah duduk termenung selama beberapa saat. Dirasakannya kepalanya kembali berdenyut, dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama syaraf-syaraf diseluruh tubuhnya mulai aktif, di bawah sana rasa sakit mulai mengalir dari ujung syaraf ke otaknya. "Pasti si Baka-Usagi macam-macam lagi semalam," teriak Misaki dalam hatinya. Namun disadarinya bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sedikit berbeda. Misaki yang bingung dan masih pusing mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Perlahan wajah Misaki memerah dan makin memerah seiring dengan tiap kepingan ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam. "Apa yang aku lakukan!" Jerit Misaki heboh dalam hatinya diikuti gerakan-gerakan aneh yang menunjukkan kepanikannya. Diliriknya Usami di sampingnya masih tertidur. "Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum Usagi-san bangun," pikirnya sambil memasang wajah depresi. Misaki langsung menyambar pakaiannya di lantai dan turun dari ranjang, mengendap-endap agar Usami tidak terbangun.

Baru mengendap-endap beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangan Misaki sehingga dia terduduk di atas ranjang. Misaki menoleh perlahan ke arah pemilik tangan yang menariknya sambil berkata grogi dengan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, "U... Usagi-san. Selamat pagi," Misaki menyapa Usami sambil menyengir lebar. Tidak seperti Usami yang biasanya bangun dengan aura gelap, Usami tampak lebih santai namun tangannya menggenggam lengan Misaki dengan erat menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ada sesuatu. Usami menatap Misaki tajam sambil berkata, "Misaki, jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua kata-kata tindakanmu semalam! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kemana-mana sampai kau menjelaskan padaku sejelas-jelasnya!"

.

.

.

"Ada apa sesungguhnya dengan Misaki semalam? Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa dia menyebut nama Hiroki?" Usami bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. "Apa aku telah keterlaluan terhadapnya? Tidak.. Aku tahu Misaki walau sering merasa terganggu dengan perbuatanku tapi dia tidak membencinya. Sesungguhnya, aku merasa penyebab keanehannya itu karena sesuatu yang telah aku lakukan, tapi apa?" "Apa aku telah di bencinya? Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan bila seperti itu," Usami terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya hingga sesuatu membangunkannya dari pikirannya. Dilihatnya Misaki yang sudah bangun mencoba pergi diam-diam. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau dia pergi!" Teriak Usami dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar tangannya merespon jeritan hatinya itu. Tanpa disadarinya dia sudah menggenggam erat lengan Misaki dan menariknya. Ditatapnya sejenak mata hijau yang indah milik Misaki. Setelah tersadar, Usami pun berkata, "Misaki, jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari semua kata-kata tindakanmu semalam! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kemana-mana sampai kau menjelaskan padaku sejelas-jelasnya!"

.

.

.

Misaki gugup dan hanya tergagap-gagap merespon kata-kata dari Usami. Tiba-tiba Usami memeluk Misaki, dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma rambut dari bocah yang amat dicintainya itu. Misaki terkejut dia hanya bisa menatap tangan dari orang yang memeluknya. Matanya terpaku pada pergelangan tangan Usami, dilihatnya bekas kemerahan dan sedikit bekas lecet. Diingatnya kembali apa yang sudah dilakukannya terhadap Sang Novelis ternama. Kemudian Misaki pun berkata lirih, "maafkan aku Usagi-san. Aku sudah melukaimu seperti ini," tanpa disadarinya setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pergelangan tangan tersebut. "Aku, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu semalam," lanjut Misaki.

"Misaki, kau tahu, walau aku pernah memintamu untuk cepat dewasa, dan menunggu waktunya dirimu untuk menyerangku, yang semalam itu bukan yang aku harapkan, Misaki," Usami berkata dalam hatinya. "Melihatmu seperti itu membuatku sedih."

"Dan sekarang jelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak jelaskan padaku," ucap Usami sambil mendekap Misaki lebih kencang.

"E.. Eto... Usagi-san, waktu kau pertama mendengar kabar bahwa kakakku berpacaran dengan kakak iparku. Usagi-san... Aduh bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya," Misaki kebingungan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku kenapa?" Usami kebingungan. "Itu, errr, Kamijou-sensei, dia..., errr, Usagi-san tidur dengannya ya?" Misaki memaksa dirinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ehh..., maksudku, errr, itu..., benar atau tidak?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" Usami merespon, makin bingung dengan jawaban Misaki, tiba-tiba dia mengingat kejadian dengan Hiroki waktu itu. "Tapi darimana Misaki tahu hal itu?" Batin Usami.

"Itu.. Kemarin sewaktu aku pulang kerja, aku mampir di cafe depan florist, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kamijou-sensei dengan kakak penjual bunga," jawab Misaki, lalu diapun melanjutkan menceritakan apa yang di dengar. Kecemburuan kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya, namun dia menahannya hingga mendengar kepastian dari Usami.

"Misaki... Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu. Dulu, itu memang pernah terjadi," Usami menjawab dengan jujur dengan perasaan bersalah, takut kalau Misaki akan membencinya.

"Jadi ternyata memang begitu ya! Usagi-san brengsek! Kau tidak jujur padaku!" Ucap Misaki kesal.

"Aku sedang labil dan shok pada saat itu, sesungguhnya aku tidak menginginkan hal itu, pada saat itu, melakukannya dengan Hiroki membuat hatiku makin terluka," Usami mengingat kejadian waktu itu, tanpa disadarinya setitik air mata tampak di sudut matanya. "Misaki, hanya kau saja yang pernah melihatku menangis, hanya di depanmu saja aku menangis."

"Misaki, percayalah padaku bahwa hanya kau seorang yang aku cintai. You are my everything, Misaki," ucap Usami dari dasar hatinya.

"Baka Usagi! Jangan mengucapkan hal memalukan seperti itu dengan mudah!" Misaku berseru, salting karena kata-kata dari Usami. Misaki berbalik dan mendorong Usami yang sedang memeluknya. Ketika dilihatnya setitik air mata di sudut mata Usami, Misaki pun berkata sambil menunduk, "Maafkan aku Usagi-san."

Usami menggapai dagu Misaki, diciumnya perlahan bibir anak itu. Misaki mencoba menolak ciuman tersebut namun tubuhnya malah berpendapat lain dari pikirannya. Bibir Misaki menyambut bibir Usami. Selepas dari ciuman hangat dan lembut tersebut, bibir Usami beralih ke telinga lembut milik Misaki, diciumnya telinga lembut Misaki. Hembusan nafas hangat milik Usami membuat Misaki gemetar geli.

"Misaki, aku ingin membalas hutang semalam," bisik Usami lembut tepat di telinga kiri Misaki.

"Apa maksudmu hah! Dasar pervert!" Misaki berseru malu, berusaha memberontak. Namun sia-sia karena Misaki sudah terkunci di bawah tubuh Usami, kedua tangan Usami memblokir Misaki untuk kabur. Usami menatap mata indah milik Misaki dalam-dalam. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun, Usami terus memandangi mata hijau tersebut. Perlahan wajah Misaki memerah dan makin memerah. Misaki pun mengalihkan pandangannya, malu bertatapan terus menerus dengan mata milik Usami.

"Eto... Usagi-san, ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ya? Kenapa menatapku terus menerus?" Tanya Misaki dengan gugup.

"Iya, lihat wajahmu yang berantakan! Kau keterlaluan minum sampai sebanyak itu! Sekarang pasti kepalamu masih sakit," jawab Usami.

"I-Iya sih memang kepalaku terasa berat, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh," Misaki merespon ucapan Usami.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meringankannya," bisik Usami. Tanpa menunggu lagi, lidah Usami sudah sibuk di tempat paling sensitif milik Misaki.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, Usagi-san! Hentikan!" Protes Misaki.

"Tidak! Semalam juga aku mengatakan kalimat yang sama dan kau juga tidak berhenti, dan jujur saja kau menikmatinya kan?" Usami merespon protes dari Misaki dengan tenang seperti biasanya walau sesungguhnya jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menikmatinya!"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Iya! Iya!" Jawab Misaki berulang kali mencoba melepas dirinya.

"Kau mau aku lakukan untuk yang satunya?"

"Iya! Iya! I- eh!" Misaki berteriak menyadari bahwa dia terjebak. Namun, bibir Usami sudah memanjakan area sensitif Misaki di sisi yang berbeda. "Tidak, Usagi-san, hentikan!"

"Tidak! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan iya," jawab Usami.

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Misaki," Usami melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak! Lagipula Usagi-san juga tidak jujur, kenapa harus menyuruh orang lain untuk jujur!" Misaki membela dirinya.

"Kau ingin aku jujur? Kau ingin tahu tentang diriku kan?"

"Eh... Eto... Kalau Usagi-san tidak ingin menceritakannya aku tidak memaksa kok," Misaki gelagapan, dia teringat akan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri walau seberapa besar rasa ingin tahunya tentang Usami dia akan menunggu hingga Usami sendiri yang ingin memberitahunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. Aku tak ingin kau seperti semalam membuatku khawatir," Usami pun melanjutkan menceritakan tentang dirinya, perasaannya dulu dengan Takahiro, tentang orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Sambil mulai bercerita, tangan Usami sibuk bekerja di tubuh bagian bawah Misaki. Cerita dari Usami tentang dirinya terkadang membuat hatinya panas, namun hal itu anehnya malah membuat dia makin haus akan sentuhan Usami. Usami pun membaca Misaki dengan jelas, tangannya bekerja lebih cepat, lebih cepat, perlahan melambat dan lebih cepat.

"Usagi-san, hen... ti... kan... Aku... su...dah... tidak... ta... han...," ucap Misaki terbata-bata menjelang akhir cerita panjang Usami mengenai masa lalunya dan hubungannya dengan orang-orang.

"Ahh... Uhh... Usagi-san, hentikan!" Misaki mengerang hebat karena pekerjaan tangan Usami. Tubuhnya mencapai batasnya dan mencapai klimaks di genggaman Usami.

"Misaki, aku sudah jujur padamu. Sekarang aku ingin agar dirimu jujur pada tubuh dan hatimu sendiri," bisik Usami.

"Aku tidak jujur apa maksudmu?" Misaki melontarkan respon yang menggantung, dipalingkan wajahnya agar tak bertatapan dengan wajah Usami.

"Kumohon Misaki, aku mencintaimu, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku kan sudah pernah menjawabnya," jawab Misaki panik.

"Dan sekarang aku bertanya lagi," ucap Usami tegas, digapainya wajah Misaki, dipalingkannya wajah tersebut ke hadapannya dan ditatapnya mata Misaki dalam-dalam.

Misaki hanya bisa menunduk gugup, jantungnya berdebar kencang sebagai reaksi dari tatapan Usami. "I-Iya," jawab Misaki malu-malu.

"Aku tidak mendengar, katakan dengan jelas!"

"I-iya, aku mencintaimu, Usagi-san," Misaki menjawab lirih, sangat lirih, namun kata-katanya bergema di dalam hati Usami.

"Terima kasih, Misaki," bisik Usami sambil memeluk Misaki dengan lembut, tidak ingin melukai hal paling berharga miliknya.

"Misaki, siapa aku bagimu?" Tanya Usami lagi.

"E- eto..." Misaki tidak menjawab, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, di dalam hatinya dengan jelas meneriakkan bahwa Usami adalah kepunyaannya, kekasihnya, dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya. Namun rasa malu dan gengsi berdebat dengan isi hatinya.

"Jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Misaki. Jujurlah pada hatimu," bisik Usami.

"Usagi-san, Usagi-san adalah... Errr... Pa-pa-pacarku," jawab Misaki terbata-bata. Wajah Usami merona mendengar pengakuan dari Misaki. Dia sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Misaki yang melihat wajah merona Usami merasa sangat bahagia, pertama dilihatnya wajah Usami yang seperti itu. Tanpa disadarinya dia sudah menempatkan bibir lembutnya di bibir milik kekasihnya itu. Usami menikmati ciuman lembut dari uke-nya tersebut. Ini yang dia nantikan dari dulu, inisiatif dari sang uke yang tulus dari hati, perasaan lembut dari hati lembut milik Misaki.

"Sepertinya kau mulai jujur, Misaki. Lalu sekarang apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Tanya Usami.

"Err... Ano... B-biasanya," jawab Misaki terputus-putus malu.

"Heh? Maksudnya?" Usami kebingungan dengan ucapan Misaki yang tidak jelas.

"Aku mau, Usagi-san, err, yang seperti biasanya saja. Aku menginginkan Usagi-san untukku, aku ingin merasakan Usagi-san," ucap Misaki.

"Baiklah," Usami menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan. Aku mencintaimu, Misaki."

.

.

.

Usami pun mengangkat bagian bawah tubuh Misaki. Menyatukan dirinya dengan Misaki. Sambil menikmati diri masing-masing, satu sama lain, kata-kata cinta dan kasih sayang terlontar dari bibir kedua insan yang saling mencinta diselingi dengan bumbu-bumbu kecupan manis. Tidak seperti biasanya Usami bergerak perlahan di dalam tubuh Misaki, membuat Misaki gemetar seluruh tubuh. Misaki merangkul Usami erat-erat.

"Ahh... Usagi-san, aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi, uhhmm," desah Misaki.

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku pergi darimu, kau segalanya bagiku," Jawab Usami lembut, terus bergerak perlahan dalam tubuh Misaki.

.

.

.

Misaki merangkul erat-erat tubuh pria yang dicintainya tersebut, tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya dari pria tersebut, dan juga berusaha menahan dirinya yang sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari luapan magma cinta dalam hati dan tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, orkestra harmonis yang mengalunkan melodi indah dari perasaan kedua insan tersebut berakhir. Usami dan Misaki tertidur kelelahan, namun tidak melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain, seakan tidak akan ada yang mampu melepaskannya sama sekali. Keduanya tertidur dalam rangkulan yang tidak akan mengijinkan keduanya menjauh sedetik pun. Menantikan orkestra harmonis dengan melodi indah dari cinta kedua insan di lain kesempatan.

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yakkkk akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya.<strong>

**Ditunggu reviewnya dari reader semua.**

**ConCrit is very welcomed, Flame & spam is absolutely no.**

**Thank you for reading 3**


End file.
